russelfandomcom-20200213-history
"Janella in Wonderland" is Now One of IBC's Biggest Moneymakers
February 21, 2014 Braving through a primetime block composed of drama and fantasy series, IBC-13 remained itself the birthplace of the Golden Age of Philippine Television in attempt to change the landscape of Philippine programming with the very first fantaserye Janella in Wonderland. IBC Board of Directors executives recently attested to the unprecedented success of the country's number 1 phenomenal fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, one of the network's original concept fantaserye ever asit boost a ratings performance of the network contributed in growth of airtime revenues began in January conquered the list of Twitter’s nationwide trending topics, has in the Top 25 and fighting head to head in the double-digit-ratings game with ABS-CBN's and GMA's weeknight primetime shows. “'Primetime Princess of IBC', Janella Salvador marked the first ever fantasy series is turning out to be the biggest surprise phenomenal hit,” remarked Mr. Laurenti Dyogi, IBC’s head of entertainment and creative production for chief entertainment content officer continues to capture the hearts of primetime TV viewers nationwide. Just 7 weeks after debuting as the first fantasy series on Philippine television Janella in Wonderland surged to the top of the ratings, pushing aside a rival network Honesto and Adarna. Dyogi is convinced that IBC, which Roa acquired in 2010 and Avellana reacquired in 2014, has made a huge impact and ABS-CBN and GMA-7 were also doing its own effects. According to president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, advertising revenues show signs of strengthening in the year because of the network’s top-rating television shows like Janella in Wonderland. She said, “We’re also experiencing double-digit growth in terms of airtime starting January.” This can be viewed as a significant leap for IBC because it shows that the network is indeed a strong third contender and that it is attracting more viewers who welcome IBC's Filipino programming innovations that is very different from the shows of the two giant networks. Among the expected well-wishers of the teen star princess is a movie actress and Channel 13 vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz who has been credited for bringing Janella in Wonderland and other fantasy series here. Janella in Wonderland had been among Top 25 shows in Mega Manila since its launch just last January. It's pilot and charming superstars captured it to the status it currently holds in the Pinoy fantasy lovers' hearts. “Oh yes, we’re very happy because the ratings are constantly improving and on the rise. Si Janella Salvador in Janella in Wonderland, you can see na happy at tuwang-tuwa sila sa ginagawa nila and you can feel this as you watch their shows. We expect naman to zoom to the greatest heights overnight, we think we’re building up our own audience.” Meanwhile, Janella in Wonderland continues to perform in the ratings game garnered by the well-loved Kapinoy fantaserye. Based on the latest data of Kantar Media last Monday (February 22), the fantasy drama series is now of the top spot of the country’s top overall TV programs with 35.1% national TV rating, or 15 points higher than its rival ABS-CBN's Honesto with 32.4% and GMA's Adarna with only 17.8%. Directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and Paco Sta. Maria, together with Janella in Wonderland cast members are Marlo Mortel, Andrei Felix, Kat Alano, Roxee B, Sam Y.G., Richie D'Horsie, Gabbi Garcia, Chelseah Ongsee, Janina Vela, BJ Forbes, CJ Navato, Carlo Lacana, Celine Lim, Dexie Daulat, Aria Cariño, Paolo Serrano, Jai and Joj Agpangan, Jazz Ocampo, Mikee Lee and the voices of Alyanna Angeles as Zuma, Hans Mortel as Sebastian and Harvey Bautista as Snouts, Ciara Sotto as Dreamfish, Nel Gomez as Kim's Pet Fish, Raine Salamante as Lipstick Fish, Red Sternberg as Remo, Jake Roxas as Pufferazzi, Alessandra de Rossi as Eris, RJ Ledesma as the voice of Shark, Bernard Palanca as the voice of Dragon Fish and Bart Guingona as the voice of Mocktopus. Continue to feel the magic of Janella’s unique mermaid story, Janella in Wonderland everyday 7:45pm, right after Express Balita on IBC’s Kapinoy Primetime. For more updates, log on to www.ibc.com.ph, follow @janellainwonderland on Twitter; and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook fanpage at www.facebook.com/janellainwonderland. Tweet your thoughts, comments, and suggestions using the hashtag #ILoveJanellainWonderland.